redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dakkan
--LordTBT Talk! 06:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Art As lead administrator I actually do have a problem with people claiming creations of others as their original material. If you could link me to art in question (both here and at your DA), I'll take care of it. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) awesome! Otterwarrior 22:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, your pics look amazing! Do you need to use skeleton forms for the outlines or just go freehand? I do freehand for my style. Please leave a response on my userpage. See ya! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 18:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I love your work!! I used to check out your blog all the time! :D And I still do :P I had been looking at your DA and saw you made your own shirt designs...so I now have a plain T-shirt waiting to be designed on, calling out from the darker reaches of my closet... xD Anyways, I thought I would like to say that it's really cool to see you on here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) hey, i know,you r really mad at me, but im still trying to find a style that i can practice, so i use refernences. but i am truly sorry about this... but i do not ,however, trace. i look at a picture and i free hand it. but like i said, im do have a certain style, but im just trying out the style of other people so that i can improve...but, anywho, im real sorry...i do have a style, and i promise to make it better! bye!Otterwarrior 03:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) hi! i'm Otterwarrior's real life friend who told her about this Wiki....Welcome to the wiki!! have a fun time here, i was confused for a moment cause of your username,but i understand now...check out my Fanfiction,"Folgrim's Past"...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 18:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I do mine freehand most of the time. I'm not really too precise unless it's something that I want to look absolutely perfect is rare, because I don't have as much patience as I used to for some reason. I think the most helpful tool for pictures is the shading. Thats how I started learning more advanced stuff. But yeah, thanks for the tips. P.S. How old are you? I'm 14. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 18:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) heres a link to something fun..^-^ http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/The_Redwall_Food_Fight Redwall food fight inc.--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CHEESE... LOL OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! im really itching to ask for a request...can you draw Ferretmaiden???she would love you forever!!!tnxOtterwarrior 00:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Art So, any way u can upload some artwork here? I'm not allowed on DA and I really love your work and would LOVE to see more of it! I do a little art, but my PC art isn't nearly as good as my hand drawn and I only JUST got my scanner working so if u want to see any GOOD stuff you'd have to wait. ;) Also, will u be doing art for other users??-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 23:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) just a random question... have you set up a date as to when Mossflower will be done? or are you deviant art guys just playing it by ear?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) * We aren't in a place where we can be setting a finish date, haha. Mostly we're trying to get preproduction stuff sorted out, feel out what kind of talent we have, etc. I for one have limited time I can work due to RL jobs, but all we can do is our best. Though, even if we were getting paid to do this, and could afford to work on it for hours a day, it would still take quite a while. Lots of work to do, y'see. ;) Dakkan 07:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC)